Alice Brandon and Isabella Swan: Lesbian Lovers
by babeybree
Summary: What happens when roommates and best friends start a relationship? A/B, femslash, all-human.


What can I say about myself?

My name is Isabella Swan and I am entirely in love with my roommate.

Also known as my best friend, Alice Brandon.

I met Alice last year when we both started college. She was from the city and I was a simple, small town girl. To the public eye, Alice and I were complete opposites, sautered together through our college dorm. Alice was majoring in business, hoping that one day she could fitfull her life-long dream of opening up her own fashion boutique. I was beginging a major in English Lit.

Alice is boisterous, perky, and stubborn. Standing at just 5 feet, my little Alice never backs down or takes no for an answer. Her inky short and spiky backwards bob is always perfectly tame, unlike my unruly brown locks. Alice doesn't follow the latest trends; she creates them. So many days I try to get away with wearing my sweats, but my best friend always has other plans. She'll sit me down and work on my appearance for hours, but the thing is, I purposely do this. I may feign annoyance when the time comes, but the truth is I love having her small, manicured hands on my body.

In whatever way I can get them.

It's not like I hate men or anything. I just don't feel any romantic pull towards them. It's not like I think every attractive woman I see is hot or fuckable, either. I don't imagine how they are in bed, or use their faces and bodies as I'm working myself. It's just Alice. She's the only face I see and the only body I use for my own twisted pleasure. She is who I am in love with.

If that makes me a lesbian, then so be it.

Of course, I could never tell anyone about my secret. So many times I've tried to tell Alice how I feel, but I back out in fear of losing her in my life altogether.

It's absolute torture to watch her everyday, making those natural seductive moves that she doesn't even mean to make, and not be able to grind my body into hers as our lips make contact.

To say I spend the majority of my days in drenched panties is an understatement.

I feel like a perverted little freak because I'm _constantly_ having to _relieve myself_. On my bed, in the shower, under the table at dinner, as we watch television with a blanket draped across my lap. Fuck, one time when she went to visit her parents I even fingered myself on her bed just because I felt even closer to her. It's not one of my prized moments, but I sure did get off like never before that night! The fact that I even stole a pair of her panties stuff into my mouth and rub against my wetness really helped... but like I said, not a prized moment of mine.

No matter how fucking hot it was.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, snapping me out of my lust-filled haze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about a test I have tomorrow morning is all," I shrugged, hoping she didn't ask which class. I wasn't in the right mind to think on my feet.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," she replied, smiling sweetly. Things like that make me fall more and more in love with her. "You're the smartest person I know."

"Thanks," I blushed, lowering my gaze.

Only thats where I fucked up. I swear I didn't mean to check out her delicious tits, but I couldn't help it! The round, creamy little mounds she carries just call to me! The want me to lick them, suck them, bite them, tease them, grind my sopping-wet cunt against them... _Fuck!_ I thought, rubbing my thighs together. _This is too much, I need to get the hell out of here_.

"Um, I think I should go study," I lied, standing up quickly to depart the living room.

Alice looked upset - disappointed, maybe? - for a brief moment before turning her smile back on. "Okay."

Nodding, I practically sprinted towards my room and slammed the door fast. I let my body fall back against the wood as I panted, wishing that I could go one fucking day without feeling like this.

Regaining my breath, I launched myself onto my bed, ripping my cotton shorts off in the process. This is what Alice does to me. She makes my body crazy and hyperactive with just a look.

Landing on my bed with a thud, I also quickly removed my shirt, throwing it God only knows where. I needed all obstacles out of my way for this one.

Over the past year I have acquired loads of sex toys. I had a whole box full of dildo's and vibe's stashed underneath my bed. But in the state I was currently in I didn't need any extra help. My small, hot hand was always enough to toss me over the edge whenever I am this fucking aroused.

Closing my eyes, I imagined Alice was hovering over me. She was clad only in one of her simple pink bras and matching panties that made her look even more like a Goddess. In my head, I could see a wet spot leaking through the core of her panties. In my head, her pussy was dripping for me.

_"Mmm, Bella," my imaginary Alice moaned seductively as she began to suck down the column of my neck. _My own fingers followed the her trail, moving down to the swell of my breast.

_"I love your tits, baby," she cooed, nibbling gently right above where my bra laid. Her small hand began to rub soothing circles on my stomach, gliding upward toward my pert breast. Continuing her journey, she unlatched my bra, allowing my eager breast the bounce freely. _With the hand that was not kneading my boob, I quickly discarded my bra.

_As soon as my chest was exposed, Alice dove in, her lips wrapping around my taut nipple and tugging lightly, but enough to make my pussy twitch._

_"Oooh," I moaned, grinding my soaked, scantly clad center against hers. _In reality I had to sink my teeth into my lip to keep from moaning aloud.

_Alice's lips continued to assault my tit and her other moved to caress the other roughly. Shivers prickled my body with her touch and I began to beg._

_"Please, Alice," I cried out, gaining more speed with my grinding._

_"What do you need, Bella?" she whispered into my breast, tugging my rosy nipple between her teeth once more._

_"I need you to rub me, baby. Rub my pussy," I begged, forcing my eyes to stay open so I could watch the girl of my dreams playing with me._

_As her lips moved to my other boob, her free hand ghosted down my body and slid my underwear down. _If my Alice was slow and seductive with her movements, I practically ripped the panties off my body.

_"Ooh, your so wet," Alice murmured, rubbing a single digit up the line of my bare slit. _I gasped with the contact. _"How do you want me, baby? Would you like me a rub your hot, swollen clit? Or slip my fingers inside you wet cunt and pump them in and out of you?"_

_"My clit," I breathed. "Play with my clit. Please!"_

_Smiling, Alice let the tip of her finger touch my achy little button and my whole body began to shake. _My own finger slid over my little nub easily, considering how well my juices were flowing.

_"Yes," I sighed, grinding my hips into Alice's finger. "Fuck!" I continued to yell, my orgasm already approaching. _"Alice!" I screamed, my body trembling and falling over the edge at Alice's touch.

It wasn't until my door barged open that I realized I had screamed her name aloud.

_Oh shit!_

"Yeah, Bel-" her voice trailed off and her eyes budged. Shock coated her features. The blood raced to my cheeks.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, snapping out of my post-orgasmic haze long enough to slide underneath my quilt. My whole body was shaking in nervousness and I didn't know what to say to make this better. Maybe because there was nothing I could say that could. Just as I had come to terms that I had just lost my best friend, Alice spoke.

"No, Bella, don't," she whispered. "Don't cover yourself up."

Shock now flooded my own features as I tried to process her words. She does want me to cover up? Why? Does she want me, too? In the way I want her? No, of course she couldn't! ... Could she?

"Alice?" I whispered back, arching one of my eyebrows in curiosity.

"I'm sorry," Alice erupted before sprinting out of the room.

Throwing my bathrobe on, I ran after her, assuming she would be in her room. In our small dorm where else would she go?

"Alice?" I tenderly asked again as I cracked her door open a sliver. She was laying on her bed, resting on her stomach and I couldn't see her face. When she didn't answer I said her name again.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she mumbled into her pillow, still refusing to look up. Taking my chances I walked over to the bed and sat next to her small form.

"What in the world are you sorry for?" I asked incredulously. I mean, I was just the one caught fucking myself to thoughts of her. I should be the one apologizing.

"I shouldn't have asked you to... you know," she faded off shyly.

"Ask me to what? Leave me clothes off?"

As her head nodded into the pillow, I couldn't help but to laugh. As self conscious as I am, I would never pass up any opportunity to walk around naked in front of the woman I loved.

With the sound of my laughter, Alice's head snapped up. "Don't laugh at me! It's not my fault I'm in lov-" she gasped with her slip-up and threw one of her palms across her luscious lips.

In that moment I didn't know what thudded faster, my heart or my quivering pussy.

"It's not your fault your in love with who, Alice?" I asked hesitantly, refusing to get my hopes up. She could easily say someone eles's name and this could all be over. Butterflies fluttered around my stomach and I held my breath as I waited for her response.

"You," she whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

In the moment my world completely altered. I was no longer the lovesick lesbian who was in hopeless love with her best friend. I am a woman whose deepest dreams just came true. My ears were not deceiving me, my Alice really did love me. The look in her eyes was proof to that. And I did the one thing I've wanted to do since the moment I met her a year ago.

Grabbing her cheeks gently, I crashed my mouth onto hers. Her delectable lips were plushy and soft and ten times better then I ever imagined. Her own hands wrapped around my waist, holding her small form to mine. Our breath was erratic and as I slipped my tongue out to lick her bottom lip, we moaned in unison.

Her lips immediately opened and answered my silent request. As I our tongues touched for the first time, I saw fireworks flashing behind my eyelids. Her taste was like nothing I had ever tasted before and nothing could ever compare. Our tongues started out gentle, caressing each other with soft massages that made us both sigh. Her fingers moved to the side, sliding towards my stomach and leaving their post on my hips.

Nudging her back gently, I straddled her waist. Her hands continued their tour, moving up to cup my breasts through my robe.

"God, Alice," I sighed into our kiss as it grew more demanding.

Growing impatient, I reached down and yanked Alice's tank top over her head. I was greatly pleased when I saw that it was a cami with a built in bra, leaving her top half exposed for my eyes only. Her small little mounds were topped with tiny mauve nipples that were standing at attention. For me.

I couldn't resist. I ducked my head down to suck on one of her hard tips, electing a delicious moan to escape her mouth. Her hands, that were still playing with my boobs, slipped underneath my robe to palm my tits with her bare hands. The skin-on-skin contact was enough to make me weep.

Reaching down to untie my robe, I quickly revealed myself to the worked-up woman below me and in return she slid off the last barrier between us. Her Hello Kitty boyshorts. I must remember to ask her about those.

I gasped as I looked down at her bare cunt, glistening with the juices that were seeping from her hot little hole. My mouth began to water and I desperately wanted to taste her. Only Alice had other plans.

Capturing me in a steamy kiss, she moved underneath me, causing us both to rest on our sides. On an impulse my hands reached out to palm her rounded tits, and if possible, her small nipples grew even harder in my hands.

Snaking one hand down my stomach, Alice's began to rub my heated sex, causing me to momentarily cease my own movements. The feeling was just too much. Way better then even my best fantasies. Just as my moans began to fill the air, Alice's lips crashed back onto mine as she slid one skinny digit into my sopping hole.

"Shit!" I whimpered allowed, allowing one of my own hands to graze her soft folds tenderly. I worked one of my own fingers in between her slit, searching until I found her swollen nub.

"Bella," Alice cried softly, her body jerking with my touch.

Her wet skin felt amazing underneath my fingers. The smoothness, the thudding of her pulse that I could feel through her pulsing pussy.

Alice continued to pump her fingers into my sex, sliding in another finger.

"Mmm, yes. Just like that, baby," I encouraged in a deep moan as I continued to grind myself into her hand.

"God, Bella! I used to imagine having you like this, but none of my best fantasies could do you any justice. You feel perfect, clenching your swollen cunt around my fingers," Alice cried, throwing her leg over my hip to allow me better access to her core.

Wanting to even out the playing field a bit, I slid one of my fingers into her warmth at the same time she pumped a third into mine. Our kisses became restless and our deep moans, cries, and screams filled the air as we ground ourselves into each other.

I could feel my body begin to tremble with the start of my orgasm and I could tell Alice was close, too.

"Bella!" Alice screamed into my mouth. "God, I love how your fucking me with your fingers. So, so good."

Slightly dizzy and out of breath, I maneuvered my thumb back to her clit. I began to brush it's tip with the pad of my finger. "Allliicceee! I'm gonna cum, baby. Gonna cum so hard for you... Shit!"

Just as Alice squeezed my little button my orgasm hit. My entire body felt like a live wire and everything I felt, smelt and saw was Alice as my juices spilled from my twitching opening. After a few more deep pumps into her swollen sex, Alice's slick, soft walls squeezed my fingers harshly and her hot cum shot down my hand, electing a scream from her perfect lips. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, BELLA!"

We each left our hands in each other's pussy as we regained our breath and came down from our orgasmic highs.

After what had just happened, I felt hope. I gained some courage. And I said the one thing I've been dying to say for a year.

"Alice, I love you," I whispered, before sliding my fingers out of her slick pussy and bringing them to my lips. Her translucent cum tasted so sweet and so unique. I knew right then and there that I could live off of Alice's tangy pussy if I had to.

I also couldn't wait to steal a taste straight from the source...

"I love you, too," Alice whispered in awe. "I've loved you since the day we met."

After our confessions of affection, we made love all through the night. Each time was just as good as the last. Eventually we fell asleep completely intertwined, my heart beating against the skin of her back.

This is how it would be from now on.

No more, Alice Brandon and Isabella Swan: best friends and roommates.

Alice Brandon and Isabella Swan: lesbian lovers.

* * *

**Thats it! Thanks for reading! I plan on making this a bunch of B/A lemon one-shots to be sure to put me on your alerts!**


End file.
